


I’m fixing myself to want you

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 22:Sehun really needs help to buy a present for someone special, luckily Chanyeol can´t deny him anything.





	I’m fixing myself to want you

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I always plan out what I want to write before I start with a story but this time I didn´t so .... I have absolutely no idea what happened 😂😂

Sehun's eyes mirror that of a hungry puppy begging for food when he looks up at Chanyeol.  
The older is pinching his lips together, trying his best not to just fuck everything and agree to the other's pleads. He normally loves being Sehun's room-mate. It is funny, exciting and most of the times they get along really well, having the same interests and tastes and the same weird mind set. Which makes their life really interesting.  
Right now Chanyeol doesn't have time though. He needed to finish one of his term papers over the holidays and hasn't even started writing it. The last thing he needs now is a whole day gone to waste with searching for a present Sehun has yet to get.

'For someone special' he's said.

To be honest, that is the main point why Chanyeol doesn't want to come with him.  
He has absolutely no idea who that someone special was supposed to be. Why doesn't Sehun tell Chanyeol? It isn't like they have any kind of secrets from each other. Chanyeol knows everything about Sehun and vice versa.  
They talk about everything… almost everything. There is one topic they have never discussed in more detail.  
The topic of relationships. Of any kind, sexual or romantic. They never talk about their crushes or about people they find attractive, don't brag about hook ups or being exceptional in bed like all their friends from uni do. Maybe because they just aren't like that. Chanyeol isn´t one to have one night stands nor has he shown much interest in any one and as far as knows Sehun also has never been somehow involved with anyone.  
For Chanyeol the reason why he doesn't do all that was fairly simple. He has been in love with Sehun since the moment he'd first walked into their flat.  
At first, he had only been intrigued by the younger's extraordinary beauty, his soft blond coloured hair, the sharp facial structure and the plush, soft looking pink lips. It also didn't hurt that Sehun was tall with broad shoulders and defined muscles. He was honestly too good to be true. The more Chanyeol got to know Sehun though, his small crush turned into full on being in love with him.  
Sehun is quieter than Chanyeol, a bit more reserved which didn't make him less interesting though. He is a great listener, always put other's before himself and does everything to make the people which were important to him happy.  
He also always comes to Chanyeol when he needed help, no matter what and Chanyeol loves caring for and helping people.

Hence, the situation they are in now.

As he stares at Sehun's pleading puppy eyes he can't help but be mad about the fact that Sehun doesn't tell him who the present was for. "A special someone"… that could only mean a crush, right?  
And Sehun not telling him any names could only mean that Chanyeol knew who his crush was. Which makes this whole situation only worse.

Chanyeol bites down on his tongue to not scream out in frustration. As if he could ever deny Sehun something. Not even if that involved him helping buy a present for the crush of the person he's been in love with for the past three years.

"Okay, okay but only until three than I have to go back and work on my paper, okay?", he eventually gives in.

Sehun nods excitedly.

"And you have to cook me dinner tonight."

"Yes, yes. Thank you hyung." With that Sehun throws himself over the table to hug Chanyeol tightly. And honestly, for the older it's already worth it after this.

Dressed into warm coats and scarfs they step out of Chanyeol's car half an hour later. The parking lot of the mall is surprisingly empty for the week before Christmas.

"What are we even looking for?", Chanyeol asks as they enter the building. He has absolutely no idea what one might get their crush, so he's kinda curious about what Sehun has chosen.

"Oh, a collar!", Sehun happily responds, cheerfully walking in front of Chanyeol. Therefore, he doesn't notice Chanyeol going into complete shock, just stopping mid step and almost falling over.

"A…a collar? Like the thing you put a leash on?" He must have misheard Sehun.

"Yeah, exactly", Sehun answers, still smiling without any shame. "Now that you mention it, I might as well buy a leash too."

He thinks for a moment before continuing to walk, just leaving Chanyeol to stand there in his confusion. He honestly doesn´t know what to say or think. The last thing Chanyeol has expected to be confronted with today were Sehun´s secret kinks. He thinks about all the things he knows about Sehun, his soft nature, good heart and reservedness which only seemed to crumble around Chanyeol. He also is someone who blushed easily and couldn´t keep a straight face during explicit scenes in movies. Needless to say, that Sehun was the last person Chanyeol expected to be into some kind of kinky stuff. Though now he knows the reason why Sehun never talks about his relationship experiences.  
Then there´s the fact that Chanyeol´s still in love with Sehun. For some weird reason knowing that Sehun has slightly … different tastes than Chanyeol, doesn´t change the fact that he still wants him. Maybe because he doesn´t have a chance with him now that Sehun has a crush on someone else. Someone who shares his kinks.

Sehun´s already through the door before Chanyeol has pulled himself back together. He´s already dealing with the fact that Sehun is in love with someone the whole morning, it´s all a bit much for him. He needs to concentrate on helping Sehun now because he´s still his best friend, and he can´t know that Chanyeol has a problem with this. He can worry later when he´s home, lying in bed to regret every decision ever made, cry a bit, stuff like this. Right now he just runs behind Sehun and pushes the thoughts aside. It won´t be that bad right? He could do this.

He was wrong. He can´t do this, not at all. Chanyeol's face is burning hot, and he tries his best to hide it behind a stack of bite toys while Sehun is holding different collars up to examine closer. They are currently standing in the pet section of a small hardware store. Which at first had really confused Chanyeol, until he had seen the wide array of collars they had. He had no idea why Sehun would buy his crush a dog collar when they made this especially for humans but what did he know about that kind of stuff anyway? He could just ask Sehun but that would only be embarrassing. So Chanyeol just continued watching Sehun as he tried out more varieties of collars, reaching from a simple black one to a bright pink one with sparkling ornaments.

Eventually though Chanyeol´s curiousity gets the better of him and he can´t help but ask. He needs four tries before he swollows heavily and finally manages to speak.

"Aren't there special stores for that?", he presses out.

Sehun just shrugs. "Yeah sure, but they are all outside of town and usually much more expensive."

"Oh…" Chanyeol doesn't know what to say. It made sense in a way, he guessed that this kind of stuff didn't need to be too high quality since it would get dirty pretty fast. At least that's what Chanyeol thinks, but then again what does he know. "But don't you want to have something a bit, I don't know, fancier?"

Chanyeol tries to be helpful, he really does. If Sehun has some weird kinks and a special someone to share them with he should at least get something that shows his feelings.

Sehun looks at him for a moment before putting the dark blue collar he´s holding back onto the shelf. „You´re right. These aren´t good enough.“

He thinks for a moment. „There´s another store who has some on the second floor, let´s go there.“

He grabs Chanyeol´s wrist and just drags him out of the store and up the stairs. The skin on Chanyeol´s arm is burning where Sehun touches it, and he´s sure that he´s bright red again. He can´t help but imagine Sehun´s tight grip being similar to how he handles his partner in bed. His breath involuntarily quickens. He can´t think about this. Not now. Not ever.

„Okay what do you think about these?“, Sehun says when they are standing in front of another shelf of collars. This time the respective leashes are all neatly hung up next to them. Chanyeol has to admit that they look a bit nicer than the other ones.

„They are … better, I guess.“

Sehun nods, smiling. He´s seemingly happy with Chanyeol´s answer. He immediately takes one collar and starts examining it.

„How do like this one?“, he asks, surprising Chanyeol, he´d never thought that Sehun would want his actual opinion. He takes the collar his friend is offering him. It feels weird to touch it...exactly like the one his family has for their dog. Thinking that they´re supposed to go around a human´s neck terrifies him a bit.  
He slightly rubs the material with his fingers. The outside is of a nice dark blue leather, decorated with fake diamonds. The inside though is of a cheap, ruff texture. Something like polyester Sehun assumes.

„Won´t this...you know leave a rash. It does n´t feel good on the inside“, he says truthfully as he hands the collar back to Sehun.

„Huh, you´re right“, the younger agrees. „I haven´t thought about that.“

He puts the collar back and grabs another one. It goes on like this for about thirty minutes until they have tested out every fitting collar the shop has available. Chanyeol is trying to help as much as he can, commenting on things he thinks are of some relevance.  
In the end they settle on a red collar with golden stars (to fit the festive season, as Sehun has phrased it) and the included leash.

It´s one of the slightly pricier models and Sehun seems quite pleased with his choice. He´s humming happily as the two of them leave the mall and walk over to where Chanyeol has parked his car earlier.

"Sehunnie", Chanyeol starts when they are almost to the car. "Now that we're done, could you please tell me who you were buying this…collar for?" He can´t help it any more, he needs to know.

Sehun blushes avoiding eye contact with Chanyeol. "I…well it's a bit embarrassing."

Chanyeol shakes his head, of course it is embarrassing to tell your best friend about who you were having BDSM sex with. To be quite honest, a part of Chanyeol didn't even want to know, but the part of him which had just spent the entire day running around searching for collars instead of writing his term paper, was incredibly curious for whom it had made this mistake.

"It's Vivi."

"What?" That answer actually caught Chanyeol off-guard. "Vivi as in Wong Kahei? That Vivi?"

The Chinese girl was really nice, Chanyeol had to admit. Funny, pretty and incredibly clever. A whole catch. She studied French and Chinese at their University and they knew her through some mutual friends. Chanyeol would have never guessed that it was her who Sehun had a crush on. He let it run through his mind for a second before coming up with one little problem. Chanyeol was about a ninety-nine percent sure that Sehun had no interest in girls.

"What? No! Vivi our family dog!"

"What?" Chanyeol's surprise just intensified. He stared at Sehun completely baffled. He couldn't believe that he has just spent the last three hours searching for a present for Sehun´s dog. And all while he´d thought that it would be some kinky goody for Sehun´s crush.

Sehun blinks at him. "D...did you really think I was gonna buy a... collar for a human being? And just gonna drag you along like that?"

Chanyeol shrugs. He did indeed think just that.

"Oh my god. So the whole day you thought I had some kind of weird fetish?" He was blushing now which would look cute if Chanyeol wasn't so caught up in his own embarrassment. Probably blushing in the same way as Sehun.

"Oh no. I … I'm so sorry." Sehun clasped his hands in front of his face. "I should have just told you from the start who it was for. I just thought you wouldn´t come with me if you knew that I wanted to buy a present for my dog.“

Chanyeol shakes his head. „I don´t know how to break it to you,considering I came with you to buy a collar for your crush, thinking you´d do some kinky stuff with them.... I probably would´ve come with you to buy a present for your dog.“

Sehun continues to stare at him, nodding slowly. Then he stops, tilting his head in confusion.

„Wait you thought I had a crush on someone?“

„Yes?“, Chanyeol answers. He doesn´t know why that´s the part Sehun is having problems with. Especially not when the younger begins to laugh ironically.

„But it´s you...Oh shit!“ Sehun never finishes his sentence, instead he covers his face with both hands, hiding his blush.

Chanyeol blinks. He doesn´t really know what´s happening, but he needs to find out. „What is me?“

„N...nothing.“ He tries moving away from Chanyeol but the older´s hands reach out to hold on to Sehun´s arms, successfully preventing him from just running off.

„Sehunnie, I´ve been following you around the whole morning thinking we´re buying a collar so you could have kinky sex with someone, I think the least thing you could give me is an answer.“

Sehun´s blush has now spread all the to the tips of his ears as he removes the hands from his face. He´s still avoiding looking at Chanyeol directly, his beautiful light brown eyes focused on the top of Chanyeol´s jacket instead. His voice is small when he speaks.

„I could never buy a present for the person I have crush on with you.“

„Oh.“ That´s not the answer Chanyeol had been expecting. He´s honestly a bit hurt. Why wouldn´t Sehun want to have him with him.

But Sehun´s not done speaking.

„Because you´re the person I have a crush on.“

„What?“ Chanyeol just stares at him, trying to catch his thoughts and emotions. This whole day has been a roller-coaster. First he neglected his term paper to help Sehun, then he thought for several hours that his best friend whom he was in love with had some BDSM kink and a crush on someone else, only to find out that they were buying a present for his dog. And now he says that he´s in love with Chanyeol.

He has absolutely no idea how to react. He should be absolutely over the moon, crying, screaming, something, anything, but he´s just so overwhelmed by everything right now.

So he just does the first thing that comes to his minds. He grabs Sehun´s face and just kisses him, square on the mouth. At first nothing happens, then Sehun finally catches up to Chanyeol and kisses back. From there on it´s simply mind-blowing.  
Chanyeol has kissed his fair share of people, but none of them compare to Sehun. He had already expected Sehun´s mouth to feel amazing, with his perfect plush pink lips but apart from that Sehun is also an amazing kisser. Chanyeol momentarily forgets that they are standing in a mall parking lot. Kissing Sehun was the best thing he had ever experienced in his whole life, and he was very certain that he´s actually only been born for this one moment.

When they come apart, Sehun gapes at him, at a loss for words.

"You´re an idiot, Sehun.“

The younger just nods, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

„You're lucky I love you", Chanyeol mutters, shaking his head and pecking Sehun on the lips a second time before leaving him standing there completely baffled.

"Wait, I love you, too!", Sehun yells, running after him.

Chanyeol abruptly turned around, catching Sehun in his arms.

"I know."

Sehun just stares at him, hands on Chanyeol's chest, mouth hanging wide open.

"Did you just Han Solo me?"


End file.
